


It's only a matter of time before it starts fading

by moonlightnish



Category: Kamen Rider Decade
Genre: Angst, Canonical Character Death, F/M, Gen, I'm not sure how to tag this, M/M, Multi, Takes Place During Rider War
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 06:06:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29729463
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlightnish/pseuds/moonlightnish
Summary: Moments before his death, Tsukasa skims through his memories, recalling the ups and downs of his journey.
Relationships: Background ot4 - Relationship, Hikari Natsumi/Kadoya Tsukasa/Kaitou Daiki/Onodera Yuusuke
Comments: 8
Kudos: 9





	It's only a matter of time before it starts fading

**Author's Note:**

> Alright. Me posting this fic _now_ doesn't feel right given the recent events in canon. But I swear, I started writing this before DvZ/ZvD happened.
> 
> Also this is your reminder to watch Rider War because it is the best finale for Decade.

Memories. What an interesting concept.

Of course, it is natural for an amnesiac to be fascinated by memories.

And Tsukasa is no exception. He treasured them dearly.

It might be one of the most important reasons why he liked taking pictures so much. He wanted to remember every place he visited, every person he met.

Everyone was on their own journey so it wouldn't be possible for Tsukasa to remember _everything_. But photographs? They could. 

So he kept taking pictures throughout his journey - remembering, recording memories.

Even though he had lost his memories, Tsukasa did make some irreplaceable memories after that.

The Hikari Photo Studio.

Eijiro waiting for them there when they returned from their adventures with a delicious homemade meal.

Natsumi and her ever welcoming presence. He remembers the way she had invited him home even though he didn't know how to react to it then.

Yuusuke and his warm smile which beamed with the brightness of a hundred suns. Something that Tsukasa had pledged to the world that he’ll protect.

Daiki who kept popping in and out whenever he pleased. Even though Tsukasa would never admit to anyone (especially not to Kaitou), the thief blushing when Tsukasa gave him the pepper, had to be one of the cutest things Tsukasa had ever seen.

The countless number of riders thanking him for helping them in their world. It always made him happy when he could be helpful to someone.

Those memories were so beautiful. Not even his camera could capture the happiness in the moment.

And of course, if there were positives, there were bound to be negatives as well.

Everything that happened in his own world. 

Natsumi dying in the hospital and Tsukasa being too late to stop it. Sure, he somehow brought her back, but that's when his fear started blooming.

Yuusuke taking a blast to protect Tsukasa. And getting revived only to turn against Tsukasa.

The other riders declaring war on him.

Kaitou shooting him in the face.

The emotions of anger, resentment and also fear in the rider’s faces when Tsukasa had to strike them down.

Yuusuke dying. This time directly by Tsukasa's hands.

Natsumi hurt by Tsukasa’s actions and having to make the decision of stopping him once and for all.

Yeah their journey had been painful. Maybe it was always meant to be a tragedy.

He was never meant to be a hero. It has always been like that.

Sayo had only remembered him as the brother who left (and not as a man who got lost in his journey).

The other riders could only see him as someone who brought destruction.

But that doesn’t matter now.

He has fulfilled his role.

As long as he or Natsumi remembers them, the riders can be brought back.

The worlds will return back to normal.

And Tsukasa? Well he will continue his journey in their memories now.

As he lies dying next to the woman he loves, he wonders how he will be remembered this time around.

Decade?

Great Leader of Dai Shocker?

Destroyer of Worlds?

Murderer of Riders?

Would any of them understand that this time, it _really_ was his only way?

If they did, would they think of him as a hero?

But that might be asking for too much. Tsukasa knows it.

At the very least, he's glad that the last thing he gets to remember is the face of Natsumikan and Kaitou looking at him with concern and not hatred.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Hope you liked it.
> 
> Find me on [Tumblr](https://moonlightnish.tumblr.com/) / [Twitter](https://twitter.com/moonlightnish/) at @moonlightnish. Feel free to drop by and send a message or anything.


End file.
